Republic of Siberia
Republic of Siberia The Republic of Siberia, also known as the Siberian Republic, was a technologically advanced nation whom hailed from the planet Terra, or Earth. It is currently defunct as a result of war, with a sole survivor carrying the knowledge and heritage of this nation. The nation was made up of people from the Russian Federation, the Federal Republic of Germany and the State of Japan, whom based the name of the planet on the geographical location of Siberia due to it's cold, unforgiving climate that is winter for the most part, also as an inside joke in reference to the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. History Reaching for the Stars Years before the Titan Wars drew to a close, some German Scientists were stranded in the Far East Region of Russia, they were able to cooperate with Russian and Japanese scientists in their effort to find a way to survive post war, predicting that there is no future for the current Earth even if they were to survive the war. As the war drew to a close, they were the first to emerge as a power which resembled any form of organized, limited government in the region that was already years ahead in completing the first high tech colony ships that were needed for mass exodus into the stars. Scientific advancements continued non-stop, even as the journey begins, the brains of the scientists and the next generation were thinking, always thinking, of future scenarios in colonization, and as a result were very well prepared to tackle their first landing on the planet of Siberia. A New Hop(m)e Siberia was barely a challenge for the over-prepared scientists and military men who immediately sought to use the technologies that had come to fruition on the trip itself, and within a decade a fully functioning, self sustaining civilization was thriving from the hard work of the first generation colonists, who had no time to argue silly semantics like ethnicity or culture in favor of survival of their race. The second generation would be the first to be born in almost complete technological marvel and peace, the higher standard of education produced brighter minds of scientific innovation, and would be the first to never experience the pains of war beyond history books and media. The Siberian-UruKhar Conflict First Contact It would be in the beginning of the third generation where the people of Siberia looked to expanding their influence off-planet, as they quickly reached the pinnacle of their nation's growth, so came the need for off world resources and off-world living space. Orbit ship foundries roared to life after decades of planning, and ships of a recognizable, dagger shaped design filled to the brim with highly advanced sensors, anti-Titan weaponry were brought to life, just in time to greet the visitors of a scouting party from the UruKhar Empire. It was not known how the meeting had occurred, since all data had been destroyed from the military archives during the Great Burning, but it was most certain that weapons fire were exchanged between the scouts with a decisive Siberian victory. Cornered Morale was high after the first encounter as the new ships defeated the UruKhar scouts with ease, however the senior 1st and 2nd Generations did not celebrate as much, knowing that the conflict had just started, and production of the same ship while designs to new ships were pushed forward. The second wave came in full force, an entire battle-fleet counting more than hundreds of ships, combat and support, surged forth and attacked the outnumbered Siberian Home Fleet, and whilst they had proven their technology superior, simple numbers wore down their ships. Eventually the orbit was surrendered to the UruKhar, who began an intense bombing campaign that fell on the planetary shields, scientist divisions worked round the clock to implement defenses that caused the UruKhar fleet no small amount of losses in orbit The Great Burning With the UruKhar kept at bay for now, the leaders of Siberia were confident that they can negotiate a more favourable term with the enemy if they caused enough losses, some even dreamed of scenarios where their technological might will overcome their numerical superiority later in the war, with some of the Japanese 1st Generations rolling their eyes and trying to convince the leadership otherwise without success. It would only be days later when the UruKhar deployed a planet destroying bomb, far bigger in size than any ship that the Siberian's have known, their attempts to thwart the bomb's advances were futile as the bomb penetrated the shield and dispersed a deadly, living organism which consumed every organic organism in the planet's atmosphere. Fubuki, the only survivor, recalls: : "The gaseous organism did not spare any man, woman, child, animal or plant, everything it touched melted, slowly, often alive for hours as they suffered the pain of having their bodies turned into... melted cheese... or the equivalent, though the worst part would have to be when they started to burn, the goo was extremely volatile and... energy efficient" The world of white would become the red planet as planetary scale wildfires burned with enough intensity to temporarily become a small sun, the length not recorded as UruKhar ships retreated from the system as the weapon they unleashed turned on them. Captain Schderg, described the retreat: : "Alarms rang, warnings came from the ships closest to orbit, who described amongst screams, choking and gurgling that "the gas is here, it's inside the ships!", we could not stay, an emergency order was made for the ships further out to immediately turn and jump away from the system, a quarantine was then declared immediately" Later details of the Great Burning was impossible to record from the lack of personnel present, according to memory from the sole survivor: : "It burned until there was no oxygen, and still burned as long as the living gas was fuelling it, it is impossible to tell if the weapon had survived or perished with the flames that effectively glassed Siberia, nor was it possible to tell how long it had been burning... it eventually stopped, all things have to perish eventually" Salvaging Through the ceaseless efforts of the survivor, using information retained in the most well guarded computers and technology recovered, the planet had more or less returned to the state of pre-colonial Siberia, though depopulated and littered with the ruins that made up this once thriving technologically advanced race. People & Culture The people of Siberia were of Japanese, Russian and German descent, there were no encounters with other humanoid races for them to incorporate, thus a very familiar Earth culture were present in it's society's design. Different ethnic groups kept to their people for the most part in trying to preserve the society they brought from home, by the 2nd and 3rd Generation, they had become more closely woven, creating a unique 'Siberian' culture that allowed the coexistance of all three cultures. Owing to the extremely high end education system, the Siberian people were best known for the technological breakthroughs and the closest amongst all the other human colonies to achieve robotics and artificial intelligence close to the level of the CAST at the time of their demise. The people and culture have since become extinct except for the final survivor of the conflict, the half Japanese-Russian Generation 2.5 girl known as Fubuki, who as a result of several circumstances had become practically immortal, a testimony to their scientific advancements. She is currently residing on Uru-Vazh as a guest. Military Whatever infromation was still retrievable from the archives detailed an simpler military structure that adhered to German traditions, with small arms being of multiple purpose capability, their tanks are supposedly walkers armed with an extremely potent, new type of accelerated projectile weapon utilizing hard light as ammunition, and is the same type of weapon used on Star Wars inspired warships used to combat the UruKhar Empire. Other Notable advancements in technology includes: *Self replicating, self sustaining nanomaterials *Instantaneous wormhole travel between worlds *Hard Light Projectile Weaponry *World Foundaries Category:Civilizations Category:Player Nations